THEATRE Phantom of The Opera Version
by Liz-zy-eve
Summary: It wasn't Paris Opera House , it was Hogwarts . It wasn't Christina Daae , it was Hermione Granger . And it wasn't the real phantom , it was a boy with mask on his face .
1. My Concealed Paradise

ACT 1  
  
THEATRE ; Phantom of The Opera ACT 1 : My Concealed Paradise  
  
Written by : Liz-zy-eve  
  
A/N : This is my new fic ! I think this fic is darker than the first one , ( not that dark. ) , because there'll be some of the dark side coming along , ( with a most wonderful pairings of all . ! ) . I pick the title ' Theatre ' because the main idea of this story was theatre , not opera . ( I can't write about opera , because it was impossible to students of Hogwarts to play opera ) . I've tried my best to describe 'Phantom of The Opera' in this fic . The idea of phantom appeared from the theme of my school's marching brass performance . It'll be too much description in this chapter , but next will be more conversation . Now . please enjoy , and . REVIEW PLEASE . !!  
  
~ + ~  
  
My life flew for nothing , I couldn't feel but darkness and cold . But it was that night , that night which took my soul away . -behind fears- and slow , silent steps of mine , I finally found you , Through the shadow of my visions , My concealed paradise .  
  
~ + ~  
  
Everything is in white now , Hogwarts had fallen into its winter fashion . Seemed like the snow trying to finished their duty as soon as they could , showering the ground with lack of flurry snows, covered all the fields and castle with frozen atmosphere . But all of them never lessen the spirit of its citizens , as our story begins at the Great Hall , when breakfast time had started with the surroundings that even much more than thunderous and ear-splitting .  
  
Hermione Granger sat like usually in front of her two very best friends , who hadn't change a little except one thing ; body height . They still had the same hobby , talking about quidditch in every leisure time .  
  
Harry , the black haired one , doesn't look much different than few years ago . He still had the same historical scar , the same round and thick glasses , polite and friendly face . He has grown a few inches last summer , his figure and tone had modified perfectly now . The same thing happened to the flame headed one . But of course he still had his comical face and jokes , which has made Hermione pleased all over the day . Hermione herself has grown up ; without she realized . Her brown hair is not as wild as it used to , and all of her relatives told her that she is much more beautiful now . But every time she looks in front of her mirror , she never find anything special .  
  
Hogwarts itself didn't change a lot , except this four important issue ( I doubt that they're important for her . ) ; The first one , their DADA teacher was a female , pureblooded , and totally attractive ( source : Ronald Weasley ) . And the second and the most important issue ; Snape falls in love with her . ! numerous students swore that they had seen Snape give her his love potion , which , of course , had ended with a horrible ending . And the next thing ; the most delightful issue for Hermione , was the leave-taking of the 'stupid ferret' Draco Malfoy . He just vanished without a trace at the beginning of sixth year . Hermione had started to realized that something is missing when three of them arrived at Hogwarts without any accident , without rude insults , familiar smirk and abusive words from him . It is weird , actually . everything seemed very peaceful , unchallenging and boundless , felt like something important flew away to someplace unknown .  
  
Because of that , disaster had fallen onto the girls of Slytherin , especially the squad of Pansy Parkinson . All of this time they had always praised Draco Malfoy as their very-perfect-slytherin-handsome-and blonde- prince , so they started to crying hysterically when sorting ceremony occurred few months ago .  
  
" It's impossible !!! He couldn't just dissapear without saying anything to me !!! It can't be !!! "  
  
She could still remember the hoarse screams of the pug faced Parkinson . And about his two dim-witted cronies , Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle ,they only kept silent like idiot trolls within two months . But of course it didn't last longer , they had started to disturbing the first years who had only 1/5 of their volume to took away their home-made cakes .  
  
" He moved to Durmstrang . ! "  
  
That was the first rumor which exist few months ago , then replaced by another rumors quickly .  
  
" I think he was engaged with his father's selected girl ! That's why Pansy kept crying all over the day . ! "  
  
" He was accepted as a seeker in National Quidditch Team ! "  
  
" No ! He is working in the Ministry of Magic now , as his father's assistant ! I'm sure of it ! "  
  
But , from all those gossips , the one that Hermione believes most was this one ;  
  
" How do I know !? Maybe he had been a death eater just like his horrible father ! The most suited job for him , really . "  
  
Yes . That's true . It was the answer of Ronald Weasley , the Malfoys' eternal foe .  
  
But whatever going on with him , Hermione Granger doesn't care at all . Now , nobody could made her angry and cried all over the day , ruined all of her precious time , called her mudblood , insulted her with his familiar smirk . That ferret had gone forever , and ever .  
  
And the last thing ; Neville Longbottom had changed his pet ! He has the new pet now , but still . toad , named Trevor ( 2nd Trevor ) . What happened to the past Trevor ? Yes , we came back to that ferret again . Trevor was trampled down right beneath Draco Malfoys' Quidditch leather boots . And of course , he has an unique type of apology ;  
  
" Oops .. ! Congratulations , Longbottom !! I'm just helping you to get another pet ! Now you had a reason to your snappish grandmother to buy another toad , because she couldn't even buy a skinny and old rat . ! What a pity . I think I should buy a new boots . "  
  
Six months had passed after that accident , and not one important occasions happened . Everything went by like a scheduled life ; wake up , breakfast , study , quidditch , library , study again , and sleep at the end of the day . All of it had made her boring . So , tonight , Hermione had decided to take a different route to her common room , went around the north corridor that ran through Hogwarts' lake . Viewed the white snows fallen onto the silent and serene lake was more than enough to relaxed her mind from her routinity . It was two hours after dusk , and within few minutes the night hour will be accomplished . Ten minutes more . She told to herself . She is a prefect . What will happen if she was few minutes late anyway ?  
  
So she stood there , face detached to the glass window . This is a full moon night , the surface of the lake looked pale shimmering behind the window which vapored by her heavy and white breath . For about few minutes she nailed there , watching the snow fallen slightly ,  
  
until a sight made her shivered with fear .  
  
Through the shadow of the window in front of her , she could saw a black big shadow ran pass through her shoulders . She turned around mindlessly , but that black shadow had gone to end of the corridor , turned right with the speed of light . Fear and coldness ran through her spine in instance , but her curiosity had defeated all of them . Without thinking twice , She grabbed her wand from her robe .  
  
" Lumos . "  
  
She whispered , and the yellow pale light spread out from the end of her wand . She pointed it to the end of the corridor , but she got nothing about its traces . Hermione moved forward , step by step , until she reached the end . She pointed her wand again to her right corridor , and the result is also the same .  
  
Empty .  
  
But of course Hermione Granger was not her name if she just give up in this situation . She continued turned right now , followed the light from her wand . Only her little - silent steps , and sigh of breath was heard , full with interest and curiosity . She stopped her feet right in front of the large oak door , almost four meters tall . She reached her hand to touch it , and she felt the soft , strong but cold surface meet her palm . It was out of a handle , but with a small touch of her palm , it was opened . She just couldn't vanished her confutation , why did the huge oak door can be so weightless ? Without any doubt , she stepped in . the dusty air greeted her at once , followed by the rage of warm breeze .  
  
Warm ? It was winter outside . Why it is very warm inside of here ?  
  
She asked herself , then winked her eyes . She could see nothing , all went black . Again , she felt confused . In Hogwarts , the torches will blaze automatically when someone get in there . But here . nothing happened . She lifted her wand , but it was off ! no light came from its end again .  
  
She must went on , she decided . So she continued to stepped left , but something hard bumped against her ankle , sent her body to something hard and terraced ; a stairs . She really understand how it felt to be a blind person right now . She reached her hand everywhere she could , until it landed on a soft and smooth surface . She lifted her body and stood up , her hand continued to moved up , until some object like iron laid under her palm . " What's this ? "  
  
She whispered softly . She could felt that thing ; its form was an upside down letter Y , and she had found out that it was an electricity control . So she pushed it down , formed a letter Y now . In a few seconds , nothing was heard . But then , a sound like a motor machine was heard , and then .  
  
PLASH . !!!  
  
At once , a light that could blinded her eyes exploded from every part of the room , made her felt like she was standing inside of a labyrinth of light . She covered her eyes with her arms , protected them form the light that hurt her hazel eyes . Few minutes later , her eyes started to got used with the light , although red little spots covered her vision , blurred like a watery glass after the rain , she couldn't see clearly . When everything came back to its focus , a huge red ocean laid in front of her . Hundreds of red covered seats stood in a row , formed a wide and long stairs to the bottom , that bring her vision to something down there , a huge stage ; an opera stage .  
  
From the place which she stood right now , she was amazed . That stage looked very glorious, with its dark red curtain , and many spot light that she couldn't calculate herself . For them , she couldn't help but stepped her feet along the stairs through the rows of seats . A feeling that she was walking to someplace like heaven started to ran through her mind , until she arrived there , right in front of the stage .  
  
That stage rise up as high as her skull , its frame covered with carved stones that felt so cool under her hands , clean , not dusty at all . Weird . the floor was so dirty , but this stage was clean from dust . looks like someone dwell on it . She walk aside the stage until its left corner , in front of little round stairs that went up to the upside of the stage . She stepped up on it , then paused on the wood surfaced floor . Just like before , it was so clean .  
  
The red curtain that hung up within five meters from the ground locked neatly with a golden ribbon right beside her . At the center of the stage , the old equipments from the play laid abandoned there . Chairs , desks , bed with thin curtains and the iron swords , all made from iron. They still looked tough and luxury , not defeated by dust and rust . Without she realized , her steps had reached the center of the stage . As soon as she turned back , the bright yellow light from the spotlights welcomed her , showered her body from head to toe with its golden glory .  
  
So . this is how it felt when we standing on a stage .  
  
She told to herself . How exciting . she felt that all of the eyes only pointed to her , to Hermione Granger . This had made her felt a little drunk , intoxicated under the influence of its atmosphere. Warm feelings run through her veins , she closed her eyes , full of desire . She could hear the soft whisper of the audience's clapping hands , gasps , whimpers and tears. Seems like this opera hall pleading her with its memory to be waken up again , went back to its glorious time when thousands of people filled its seats , crying , laughing , unburden their emotion through the play . She moved to the frame of the stage , and sat there . Now she realized , right but far from in front of her face , a huge , very huge cross hung above the entrance oak door , where she came in few minutes before . That cross was made from white blur glass , Jesus' figure didn't hung on it , looked very plain . But it also had its own spell , which could make her smile with pleasure .  
  
She laid her body down then , looked up to the ceiling far above her . Not one words to describe it except wonderful . A big dome that filled with magnificent paintings ; Mother Marie with all of Her archangel , doves , the last supper , Golgota with its holy cross , and other picture that she had never known . And , completed its perfection , A great chandelier hung at the center of it , beautiful but also terrifying . " I never want to sit below it . " That sentence was the first thing that run through her mind . She was the member of the bravest trio in Hogwarts , and had fallen into many dangerous incident . Hermione herself didn't know why. That chandelier covered with crystals and sharp diamonds , with two meters diameter . Everyone would lost their life in instance if it cracked their body to the ground .  
  
But , generally , This place was really meant to her . Its warmness , rows of seats , stage , boxes , and intoxicating atmosphere felt like heaven to her .  
  
" My concealed paradise . "  
  
Her heart whispered .  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N : That's only the opening . ! REVIEW , PLEASEEEE . !!! 


	2. Who Are You ?

ACT 2  
  
THEATRE ; Phantom of The Opera ACT 2 : " Who Are You ? "  
  
Written by : Liz-zy-eve  
  
A/N : There'll be another character come up in this chapter . ! It'll be lil' bit boring in the opening, but later an important thing will be going on . Enjoy and REVIEW , PLEASE . !! If you read this story , PLEASE REVIEW and just tell me what you think . !  
  
~ + ~  
  
You came up to me , once in that blue moon . With your rage and anger , you hauled my mind to my past . Have I ever seen you ? Have I ever seen those vicious eyes ? Why did I feel this : That I have known you before . Now , Please answer me , " Who Are You ? "  
  
~ + ~  
  
" Now , what case should we discussed here . ? "  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled lightly through his bushy white beard , glanced gently to all the prefects in that room behind his half moon glasses . Today , he had decided to pay a visit to the prefect meeting , listened and collected all their ideas and plans . Hermione joined with another Gryffindors prefects , reported little cases like the Fat Lady that often left her canvas lately to paid a visit to Sir Cadogan . And , as the meeting went by , Dumbledore was very succeed to made the hours felt lively with his wise words and jokes .  
  
" I will put their canvas together on the entrance of Gryffindor , so The Fat Lady wouldn't meet any problems to doing her date . " He said , according to Hermione's report . Many times before , this meeting last with a terrible atmosphere . Prefects of Slytherin always spit out their horrible comments to ruined the circumstances . But now , in front of their headmaster , of course they had to keep their mouth shut .  
  
" Very well . thank you so much for your reports . Off you go , then . ! " All of the prefects started to walked outside the room , except one girl ; Hermione . She stepped with doubts towards Dumbledore , and asked politely . " Professor . can I have a minute ? " He looked bewildered . " Was it very important , miss Granger . so you couldn't ask in front of them all ? " Dumbledore smiled slightly at her , let her sat right beside him . " Er . I just want to ask you one question . Not important , I think . " She stopped for a moment , then continuing . " Have you heard about an opera play in Hogwarts long time ago ? " His expression changed suddenly into Surprise and confusion , but then it went back to normal , and her question was answered . " Yes . I heard about that once . About twenty years ago , I supposed . the famous opera groups held their play in here every year . But , when Voldemort appeared , everything stopped suddenly . " " Why didn't we start it again ? Maybe it'll be more fun if the students allowed to perform the play . " She stopped abruptly , covered her mouth with her palms . Cut off the words of Albus Dumbledore . !? How rude and boorish herself was . ! Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Hermione herself didn't know why she could done something like that , but she felt something in her had risen up and pushed her strongly to spit it out , far from her consciousness and vigorous mind .  
  
" I - I'm sorry . I didn't meant to be that impudent - But I think I got the answer. Thank you , professor . ! " Dumbledore looked at her closely . " Are you sure that nothing you want to asked me anymore . ? " " Yes . I think that's enough . " She answered firmly .  
  
" Very well . Off you go , then . ! " Hermione nodded , then walk away with an enthusiastic eyesight of her headmaster right on her back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Today , on the fourth Sunday in winter , the Great Hall was filled by enthusiasm . About ten minutes ago , every free activity was stopped suddenly . They who busied themselves by snow-war , throwing chilly snow ball at each other's face like The Weasleys , Harry Potter and the other Gryffindors , another person that sank in gossips such as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil in front of the common room's fireplace , Slytherin quidditch team who had practiced persistently without noticing the chilly and frozen air , and a single people who demanded herself with heaps of books ; the one and only Hermione granger .  
  
Now everyone sat in their own seat , filled with wonder and questions , when Albus Dumbledore and the teachers stepped in and sat on their seats , and what she saw was two horrible faces , they were Snape's and McGonnagal's . What is it about ? Is it about the exams or grades . !? Hermione started to worried . But when she saw her headmaster's face that full with joy , calmness started to crept up her mind again . Maybe it wasn't that bad .  
  
" May I have your attention , please .? "  
  
Professor McGonnagal clinked her spoon to her goblet , made a loud ringing sound which bring a silence in that hall right away . The headmaster risen from his chair , and started his speech with his genial smile . " Good afternoon , all the students of Hogwarts . Now , we are joining here to welcome a brand new event that will be held in our school this year . ! " Great hall was filled with noises immediately , discussing about the prediction of that event . Hermione released her breath . " This event . " He talked piercingly , tried to brought back the silent . " . will be held to makes us a little relax from all of the study and tasks . " Hermione could saw Professor McGonnagall's lips furrowed , she was positive that the professor tried as best as she could to hold back her words ;  
  
" No need to relax ! All of the students must prepared themselves for the exam . !! "  
  
Dumbledore continuing his words , which are the main point from all . " This is not a tournament like what we had last year , but Hogwarts will held a theatre play this year . ! " The noises came back all of a sudden ; some of the girls giggled and clapped their hands with joy , but the boys like Harry and Ron greeted it with no enthusiasm . What they're only thinking was ; Quidditch won't canceled again just like the past year . " Therefore , we will ask for your participations to accomplish this event . You can sign to the Head boy and girl , in one week . Don't miss this chance , because we never know when it'll be held again . ! "  
  
Within few seconds , Hermione started to drawn again in her book , when all of the plates and goblets was filled by foods and pumpkin juice . But not one could bring her eyes from then , even a wave on the Weasley's palm right in front of her face . " God , Er-my-knee .. ! " He growled , glanced his eyes to Harry who supported him immediately . " Hermione , can you put down your book for a second and have some eat . !? " " I'm not hungry . " And along with that reply , their little conversation was over .  
  
* * * * *  
  
In that late evening , Hermione filled her notes with important words from library books , her right palm dancing on her piece of parchment , incised her black ink with her quill deeper and deeper . The night was go on and on , the air was freezing . She tighten her yellow-brown shawl around her neck , her palm was frozen . That place was empty and very quiet , the only one that could be heard was the scratches of her quill , until two footsteps came closer to her back .  
  
" Hermione ."  
  
She could felt a big and warm hand landed on her shoulder . That was Harry's , who is standing right in front of her now , looked at her with concern through his bright emerald eyes .  
  
" Hey . " She answered him tiredly , sent a weak smile to Harry , and then Ron . He said nothing , but Hermione could see a deep comprehension in his eyes and from the way he looked at her . In this weeks lately , Ron has always cared about her , everything she had done . Reminded her to take some rest , eat more , pleased her with his good taste of humor , everything he could do . She felt happy , of course . But she still felt something anxious ; that what he had given her was not what she needed . Just not .  
  
They took a seat at her right and left . " Hermione , I think you're too serious in studying lately . ! It's late already , you know . !? " Ron said , grab a book in front of her , but then closed it again . " Yeah . and you need some rest . So . " Harry glanced at Ron , then closed a book which she was read few minutes later immediately , grabbed her quills from her palm , then . Thump . ! A bunch of paper was laid on front of her . " Hey . ! " She cried in protest , but then her gaze moved to that papers , right to the big title which written on its cover ;  
  
" MAR IA "  
  
" W-what's this . !? " She looked awkwardly to her two best friends . Ron smiled gleefully , as if he had given her the most beautiful present on earth . " We signed you . ! " He said , still smiling , then looked at Harry who looked as happy as he did . " Signed me for wh- OH ! " Suddenly , she realized what they had done . " You-signed-me-for-the-theatre . !!!? " She buried her skull inside her arms , felt very depressed . " You both know that I was busy . I wouldn't have time for this . !! " Ron grunted . " You have enough time Hermione , but you've wasted it with being here all the bloody time .! Do some activity wouldn't make you brainless . ! Your life's so boring now . ! " Subsequently , Harry followed him . " Just take a look at it first. ! They said that this story was very famous since long time ago around wizarding world . It was a muggle story , because the writer was a son of muggles - just like you . " Ron followed him back . " My mom have the book , but I never read it . What I remember . the end was tragic . A tragedy love story . But Ginny said it was very good . She sobbed all night reading it . weepy girl . "  
  
She thought of it , and where she should read this story . She couldn't do it right there , because in few minutes madam Pince will shoo them out . In her room , the girls will chatted noisily , made her couldn't concentrate at all . And , finally , that paradise flew up into her mind . The Opera Hall .  
  
" This will be closed in few minutes . ! let's go back to common room . " Ron said to Harry and Hermione , got up . Harry followed him immediately , but Hermione still pinned on her chair , looked blankly at nowhere . " Hermione . ? " , they asked in unison .  
  
For a moment , a massive war ongoing inside her mind . What should she do now ? tell Harry and Ron; her two and only best friend she ever had , about her paradise . ? Place where she could all alone every time , the warmness and beautiful atmosphere that she could never had in every place . tell them about her concealed paradise .?  
  
NO .  
  
The clear and obvious answer deep down her heart surprised her , egoism to had her paradise all for herself started to crept up her throat .  
  
Only herself .  
  
Nobody else .  
  
But before she could spell it , another words flew out from her mouth . " I still have a thing with professor McGonnagall . Just go first . I'll catch you up later , OK . !? " She said , tried to looked as calm and normal as possible . " Ok . But don't too late . We'll have a test tomorrow . You need a lot of rest . ! " Ron said warmly , gave her his usual caring words with his comical smile .  
  
For a moment , she felt sorry for lied to them , to her two best friends who walked far and far away from her , until disappeared at the end of her eyesight .  
  
* * * * *  
  
She stepped in there , to the warm and darkness . Like usual , as she stepped in , her wand was useless . She tried to remember stride by stride , two steps forward , left , a stair . And finally she reached the electricity . So she pushed it down , and the familiar dim sound of machine started to heard , and in few seconds light surrounded her . As she walked down the red carpetted stairs , surrounded by hundreds of red ocean of seats , she ongoing to flip that script , right to the first page . On there was written the title ; " MARIA " , and the writer ; " Luciola Marvatti " She scanned the words with her finger , as her feet taken her onto the stage . She flapped to the next page , the prologue of that story appeared there .  
  
-- A young girl who carried her cross on the shoulder to Raverone , -- -- A city where the immorality and imperialism took over every parts of their life ,-- -- Injustices to they who abandoned and forsaken from the partial mighties .-- -- She reached out her helping hands to they who left with no hope , -- -- Open the way of God inside their hearts and souls with one simple word ; -- -- LOVE . --  
  
-- A lad who was wealthy , under the name of his mighty ancestors . -- -- He stepped into her peaceful life , --  
  
-- Gave her all the torture and temptation ,- - -- whipped and crowned her with thorns . --  
  
-- Will his heart opened by her holy, pure and unbound devotion ? -- -- He will see another dawn , -- -- who arises for him with its golden morning glory ,-- -- carry back his wounding soul , by her love .-- -- Love of Maria . --  
  
Words by words had put their spells on her , suck her to sink into the prologue , her mind imagined the story wildly , free her view to find every version that possible . She felt her sensation starting to shown . She flipped to another page , and what written there was the name of the casts .  
  
Maria  
  
She was the leading cast , who was followed by another name .  
  
Lancelot  
  
Lancelot . It must be the wealthy lad . She said to herself . She felt that name was very suit with his personal ; wealthy , partial , and a little evil , cruel . But anything could change .  
  
Hermione started to sink deeper and deeper into her own imagination . She tried to figure out herself about the figure of Maria and Lancelot . But suddenly , a little voice seeps into her ears . Frozen in instance , she sharpen her ears . That sound heard again , from right behind her back . A roar . A wild animal's roar . She turned reflectively , and almost didn't trusted her eyes . Almost five meters from her , a massive black panther stood there , roared and shown its big canines . Its back was stretched up , the sharp nails ready to attack and ripped her to pieces.  
  
Panic was risen up in her immediately , her breath was rushed and heavy , her heartbeats thumping her chest so badly . She couldn't move for a moment , her feet nailed to where she was. Collected all her courage , Hermione started to walk one stepped back , legs shivered with fear , then one more , two , and three . That panther didn't move at all , still where it was , kept on roaring and stretched up its back .  
  
Just like an arrow that released from its arch , Hermione ran as fast as her feet could bring her , through the stage and stairs to underside , she could heard dimly a loud roaring and another steps behind her back , chasing her with a speed of light . But she didn't care anymore , what she could do now was kept on running and running . Her throat felt strangled , she couldn't breathe , she couldn't scream . She kept on running through the red stairs between the rows of chairs . But suddenly everything went blur , and her body was sent abruptly to the ground . The staircase hit her ribs so violently , she could do nothing but muttered softly .  
  
I will be dead .  
  
That's the first thing that run through her mind , when she turned back and the panther started to sprang upon her , opening its ten claws broadly . The panther body flew to the air , right towards her . She closed her eyes , waiting for the pain , scratches and blood . which was never came .  
  
No blood , no pain , no scratches ... no roars . She felt confused to what happened , but then tried to gathered all of her courage . She opened her eyes leisurely , and what welcomed her was a pair of a deep and pale ,cold and vicious eyes . They saw right through hers , made her silenced , and for a while , her mind hauled to the past , something which she had missed and forgotten. The familiar sensation made her blood ran violently in her veins , her heart beating even harder .  
  
The black panther now just staring at her , looked through her hazel eyes . Its groan had ended long time ago . The panther landed on top of her with its feet nailed down to the stairs , imprisoned her skull and whole of her body . She couldn't move in any way .  
  
" Ferocious , deep and violent . Have I ever seen those eyes . ? " She almost certain that she had ever known them . This creature , who stood in front of her was a part of her past , where her memories that had been buried ; deep inside her mind , now risen up all over again . And , in the end , Hermione could stand it no more . Paid no attention to her senses and sanity, and that she wouldn't get the answer in any way , she opened her mouth slowly and asked a simple question .  
  
" Who are you . ? "  
  
The panther's eyes widened , looked bewildered and startled by that question . But then he pulled back abruptly , and disappeared to the backstage in the darkness , leave her alone with her question that left unanswered .  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N : Like it or not ? Do you realized or guessed something about that panther ? I think it's easy enough to find out ... ! Tell me what you think ... So ... PLEASE REVIEW ... !!! 


End file.
